Angel Blade: The Emily Story Chapter 4
by Beyond Beyond
Summary: Ayame is captured but finds her partner, but also becomes a victim again. Little do Chloe and Elaine know, Ayame has a secret technique that is well hidden and undetected.


Oh!, ah! ah! owwww! shouted Ayame as she woke up to Elaine's cock making it's way into her tight ass. Ahh you're up now I see." Said Chloe as Elaine slowly eased her way in while Chloe continued holding her ass checks open. It's too tight." there's no way that can fit in my ass, I'll split apart! Screamed Ayame.  
Sure it will." replied Elaine, as she began to spit and drool on her dick and on Ayame's ass.  
This should help ease the pain." Said Chloe as she smacked Ayame on her ass shaking it and licking the crack of her ass in the process.  
Ayame let out a moan like cry from what was being done to her. Trying desperately to think of a way to save Emily and herself, her thoughts continue to race as she tried to endure the pain of having her ass penetrated.  
Looks like she's ready for me to move in more." Said Elaine while still easing her way in.  
Chloe got really horny again, helping her counter part in this forced threesome the ninja policewoman didn't count on happening.  
Quite a tight little ass she has doesn't she General? Chloe said with a lustful look in her red crimson like eyes. Yes she's got a nice tight hole indeed." Replied Elaine to her partner in crime. Let me see if I can open her ass up some more." Chloe took a few of her fingers and used them to stretch out Ayame even more. Perfect." Said Elaine as she began stroking in and out of Ayame's assets.  
Oh my God! It's...in...its all the way in my ass! Said Ayame in a cry like moan as if she was trying to breathe and catch her breath at the same time.  
Elaine swayed her attention to Emily, who was still tied up and suspended in mid air also unconscious as Ayame was previously.  
What should we do about that one? Asked Elaine to Chloe still stroking in and out of Ayame's ass. Chloe directed her attention to Emily's lifeless body still holding Ayame in place. What about her? She's useless now after what I did to her I made sure of that." Said Chloe who started to chuckle again.  
This woman came all this way to find that girl why not let them catch up with each other? Suggested Elaine with seriousness in the tone of her voice. are you serious? You not going soft on me are you? Asked Chloe in a irritated manner. Not at all, does it look like I've gone soft? said Elaine while pointing down at her erect member. Hahaha good point." Said Chloe with a look of clarity on her face. Let's take care of this woman first and then we'll see how that plays out."  
To be honest I kind of like that little pink haired bitch." Said Chloe smiling.  
Elaine continues her assault on a helpless Ayame with Chloe assisting the situation at hand.  
Only the sounds of hard pounding and loud crys could be heard in the ears of Emily.  
Now starting to wake up to what seemed like an eternity of sleep now awoke to the nightmare and shock of her partner getting drilled.  
Oh God." Ayame!...not you too." Emily said to herself in fear as she watched in horror the humiliation and torture of the two geo-blood women having there way with her partner.  
By Emily being tied up there was nothing she could do but look on in shock and almost a sense of losing all hope...almost.  
Almost there." Elaine said as she was starting to reach her limit stroking in and out out and in fast and aggressively. I can't hold it any longer I'm about to explode." Elaine let out a loud moan as she continued to trust into Ayame holding nothing back shoots a massive amount of cum into Ayame's ass.  
Hahahaha nice shot General." Laughed Chloe.  
Unknown to the two geo-blood women, Ayame has thought up a good idea to escape from there clutches even at the mere moments of her torture, she has been trained to endure alot of pain. She has a ace up her sleeve so to speak...well in her case her insides.  
holding a few hidden weapons that could possible change the current situation. How much so remains to be scene.


End file.
